1. Technical Field
The present embodiment relates to a hybrid vehicle, and in particular, to a hybrid vehicle including an engine, a first motor, a planetary gear mechanism, a second motor, and a power storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 08-295140 (JP 08-295140 A) discloses a hybrid vehicle in which a drive shaft coupled to a rotary shaft of a first motor (motor generator), an output shaft of an engine, and an axle is connected to a sun gear, a carrier, and a ring gear of a planetary gear mechanism. In this hybrid vehicle, a second motor (or an electric motor) is connected to the drive shaft, and a one-way clutch which inhibits rotation in a reverse direction is provided in the output shaft of the engine. In this hybrid vehicle, when the torque (or drive force) of the second motor cannot be used as required torque (or required drive force) required for vehicle traveling, a shortage of torque is compensated for with torque (or drive force) from the first motor. That is, the hybrid vehicle is configured to travel in a mode (or a motor dual-drive mode) in which traveling is performed with torque from the first motor and the second motor.